The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
A traffic transmission control method in the current mobile communication system employs transmission of traffic in a form of best effort at a network layer which is an L3 layer of terminal and server stages, in order to transmit traffic requested by a user level in real time. However, the inventor(s) has noted that in the known traffic transmission control method, a server or a terminal of a core network can hardly detect presence or absence of a load cell or traffic status of each cell.
The inventor(s) has experienced that load or traffic congestion generated at a cell degrades data transmission efficiency of a terminal, and a terminal having a transmission failure due to packet loss or the like continuously retries the transmission at the network layer which is the L3 layer, continuously causing the load or the traffic congestion at the cell. Further, the inventor(s) has experienced that when there is no traffic transmission request at the user level, the network becomes in an idleness state where the network resources are not used, causing the communication provider side to lower the network usability.